Le délire de Dumbledore
by jellyka
Summary: Que s'est il passé dans la tête de Dumby lorsqu'il a avalé la potion dans la caverne? simple oneshot, tout droit sorti de ma tête Nombreux SPOILEURS TOME 6


Alors c'est ma première fic, je me lance en parodie...

À noter: entre "" c'est les pensées de Dumbledore (et tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête) en gras c'est le vrai texte du tome 6, alors pas besoin de vous avertir des nombreux **SPOILEURS TOME 6.**

mais je vous averti tout de même

Disclamer Tout les droits d'auteurs sont à jkRowling (ce que je suis jalouse... )

Description: que se passait-il dans la tête de Dumby quand il a avalé la potion de la caverne?

**-... Harry, est-ce que j'ai ta parole que tu fera tout ton possible pour me faire boire la potion jusqu'au bout?**

**-ne pourrais-je pas...**

**-Est-ce que j'ai ta parole?**

**-mais...**

**-_Ta parole_, Harry.**

**-Je...d'accord... mais...**

"Non mais il va arrêter? Il est pas possible! C'est moi le plus vieux c'est moi qui décide qu'est-ce que je bois!"

**Avant que Harry ait pu émettre d'autres objections, Dumbledore abaissa la coupe de cristal.**

"Ah. Tiens. Il se calme tout d'un coup. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai soif moi."

**Lorsque la coupe fut remplie jusqu'au bord, Dumbledore l'approcha de ses lèvres.**

"Beurk ça pue... "

**- À ta santé Harry**

**Et il la vida.**

"Ça pue pas juste au nez, dans la bouche aussi.

Houla... Ça commence à tourner..."

**-Professeur? Comment vous sentez-vous?**

"La ferme toi... ce que tu m'énerve des fois...

Une coupe pour tante Rita...

Houla c'est pas Voldy ça?

Une autre coupe pour McGo...

Ah bien oui c'est voldy...

Encore une coupe... Ah ce que j'ai pas envie... ça tourne...

Ce qu'il est laid Voldy..."

**-Professeur vous m'entendez?**

"Bien sur que je t'entend! C'est toi qui ne m'entends pas! Espèce de...

-Bonjour, dit une voix glaciale.

-Slu, dit Dumbledore.

Mouais. Sa voix est aussi laide que sa figure...

-Alors _Dumby, _on avait soif? Continua la voix maléfique.

Toujours étourdi, Dumbledore eu du mal à formuler sa réponse.

-Mouis... Mais tu es vraiment mauvais cuisinier... ton jus de la mort, il goûte le...

-Cesse! Dit Voldemort, fâché. Je vais te faire payer!

-C'est ça cours toujours...

Il fut interrompu par une série d'image lui venant dans l'esprit. Il pouvait très clairement entendre le son d'une douche qui coule.

Il regarda autour de lui, et reconnu la maison de Serverus Rogue.

Il se sentait avancer vers la salle de bain.

Soudain il compris ce que Voldemort allait lui infliger comme punition."

**Dumbledore respirait avec difficulté puis il s'exprima d'une voix que Harry ne reconnu pas car jamais il ne l'avait vu si effrayé.**

**-Je ne veux pas... Qu'on ne m'oblige pas à...**

**-Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter, professeur.**

"Ce que t'es cruel...

Les image de chez Roger (NdA: Je trouve ça plus sympathique que Rogue... ) Réapparurent.

Il s'approchait de la porte... "

**-Non... Je ne veux pas... qu'on me laisse...**

"il avança sa main vers la poignée de porte"

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Tout ira bien, je suis là...**

"Ouais c'est ça! T'es là et tu me laisse voir Rogue sous la douche...

Sa main approchais dangereusement de la poignée"

**-Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête...**

"Sa main pris la poignée"

**-Oui... ça va s'arrêter...**

"C'est ça? Et je suppose que c'est ta potion de débile qui va m'aider?

Il tourna lentement la poigné de la porte de la salle de bain de Roger.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

Plus grand.

Encore plus grand.

Dumby se retrouva dans la pièce"

**Celui-ci poussa un hurlement qui retentit dans toute la caverne, au-dessus des eaux mortes et noires.**

"Mais Roger était caché par des rideau de douche bleus ornés de canards jaunes."

**-Non, non, non... non... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas, il ne faut pas m'obliger, je ne veux pas...**

"Plus Harry faisait boire de la potion à son directeur, plus le délire de celui-ci s'avançait.

Dumbledore tenta de résister. Il s'accrocha à l'armoire à pharmacie. Celle-ci tomba avec fracas, renversant le bocal à poisson présent dans la pièce. Observant la pauvres poissons agoniser, Dumbledore se mit à sangloter. "

**-C'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute. Par pitié, que ça 'arrête et plus jamais, plus jamais, je ne...**

"Il fit donc léviter les poissons vers les toilettes, seul endroit avec de l'eau autre que la douche.

Voldemort apparu alors et tira la chasse d'eau."

**-Il ne faut pas leur faire de mal, surtout pas leur faire de mal, par pitié, par pitié, c'est ma faute, c'est à moi qu'il faut faire du mal...**

"-D'accord, dit Voldemort.

Il s'avança alors vers le rideau de douche, un sourire sadique aux lèvres..."

**Il tomba en avant et se remit à hurler en frappant le sol de ses points pendant que Harry remplissait la neuvième coupe.**

**-Pitié, pitié, par pitié non... Non pas ça, pas ça. Je ferais n'importe quoi...**

"-Alors _Dumby_, des dernières paroles? Dit le seigneur des ténèbres."

**-Ça suffit, pitié, ça suffit...**

"Voldemort agrippa le rideau de douche"

**Dumbledore poussait un cri d'angoisse pire que jamais.**

**-je veux mourir! Je veux mourir! Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête, je veux mourir!**

"Et voldemort tira le rideau de douche de Rogue."

**-QU'ON ME TUE!**


End file.
